Ice To Meet You
by fanfictionrulez
Summary: When Annabeth and Percy first meet, Percy is socked in the face and Annabeth is left with a cut wound. How will things play out? Will Percy and Annabeth hate each other until the end of time?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Takes place at Goode High School, though all the demigods do still have their powers (except Rachel, she does not have oracle powers). However, not all the demigods know each other. Also, I'm not Rick Riordan, don't own PJO.**

Percy POV(3rd Person)

It was the first day of school for Percy, and he wanted to make a good impression. He wanted to end up on the more popular side, not the bullied side. Percy was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard, "Percy! Time for school!"

Percy snatched his backpack and raced to his car. He unlocked the car door and drove away to school.

Annabeth POV (3rd person)

Great, she thought. Another new school. This was Annabeth's fourth time moving, and just after she'd gotten settled into her last school in San Francisco. She ambled into school, taking in everything around her. The walls, locker positioning, the nerd group, the popular group and so on. As she walked by the popular girl group, she began to walk faster. Annabeth absolutely hated those girls who fawned over the stupid jocks. She hurried to her first class, but just as she opened the door, she smacked a guy in the face with the door. "Sorry," she muttered, still ticked off about the jocks. As she entered the classroom, she was greeted by the teacher calling her name.

"Ah, Miss Chase. Class, this is Annabeth Chase. She recently moved from San Francisco. I'd like you to welcome her into Goode High School atmosphere. Now, Miss Chase, you will sit right next to... Miss Grace. She pointed at a girl in a leather jacket with eyes that shot sparks. Annabeth walked over to her, and they both greeted. "Hey," Annabeth said, "Are you a demigod?" Thalia Grace looked surprised.

"How-how'd you know?"

"Your eyes. They looked like they could electrocute me. Zeus, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, how about you? Aphrodite? Ares?"

Annabeth laughed. "No, Athena."

"Wow, we don't have an Athena in this school yet," Thalia replied.

'Maybe this year won't be so lonely after all...' Annabeth thought.

Percy POV

I simply walked into my classroom, and BAM! A girl slams a door in my face then mutters "Sorry," as if it's _my_ fault. After I recover from my shock, I walk in to face another girl. She was bouncing up and down, excited. "Hi! Hi! My name's Rachel!" She grabbed my hand and shook it out of its socket.

"Uh, hi?"

She giggled. I understood then. This was the girl my cousin Thalia had been warning me about. Last year, Thalia had been nagging me about a girl stalking me, and this must've been her. I scooted around her and edged over to Thalia.

"Hey, Thal," I called.

"Hey, Percy! Meet Annabeth! She moved here this year from San Francisco," she responded enthusiastically.

"Hi!" I said.

"Hi," she responded.

As she shook my hand, I got a closer look at her face and realized that she was the same girl who had slammed the door in my face.

 _Wow,_ I thought, _She's quite gorgeous_.

Class began, but I couldn't stop thinking about the new girl, Annabeth.

Annabeth POV

Percy'd seemed a little... crazed. He kept staring at me as if I had ice cream smudged on my face. Once he finally stopped, I listened to the lecture. I began taking notes, though I really didn't need them. Suddenly, a sharp rock zipped by my cheek and grazed my skin just as the period ended, and blood started welling up where the rock had hit. I spun around, furious at who'd done this. I spun around to see Percy holding a slingshot in his left hand, and taking notes with his other. I glared at him, and as soon as class ended, I walked up to the stupid guy and clipped him in his stupid face.

Percy POV

I'd finally peeled my eyes off her, and then she comes and punches me. I looked up, confused and angry. That girl may have been gorgeous, but that girl is trouble, and I knew it by then.

 **(A/N) Please R &R, I need to know who still reads Percabeth. FLAMES ACCEPTED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) I'm sorry, I forgot to mention that Luke, along with Rachel, doesn't have his demigod abilities. Anyways, rate and review!** **Also, I'm not Rick Riordan, I don't own PJO.**

Percy POV

It was cold. My face felt numb, and it was _not_ fun. Annabeth's uppercut had left me with a black and blue right cheek and some very pained teeth. I was hanging at the nurse's when I realized what the time was. _Oh, shoot, it's already 11:40! Lunch started two minutes ago, and I do_ not _want Thalia bugging me about where I was._ I hastily thanked the nurse and sprinted out into the lunchroom. I joined Thalia and Nico at the table. As I neared, I desperately tried to stifle a laugh. The two looked lost as if suddenly the lunchroom was the most interesting room in the world. "Hey, Thals, what's up, Nico?" I tried to put on a normal face as if nothing had ever happened to me.

As soon as Thalia looked at me, her mouth widened into an _O_ , and Nico still looked bored. Then Thalia burst out laughing. See? Not the most compassionate friends in the world, but I could make it work.

"What happened to your face? You look as if you'd been dragged through cement!" Thalia snickered.

"Nothing, I just got into a fight with a bully," I replied, ashamed of being beaten up by a girl, and that too, the new girl.

"Looks like you got the worse end of the deal," Thalia snorted.

"Oh, shut up, Thalia, it's not like you could've done any better."

Just then, Annabeth walked up to our table. "Hey, Thalia, can I sit-" Annabeth stopped, then locked eyes with me. "What are you doing here?" she asked menacingly.

"I could ask you the same. What right do you think you have to come here and kick me out?" I glared at her.

"No worries, I just won't sit here. Thalia, I'm sorry, but I don't feel like sitting here today. I don't feel like sitting next to an _idiot_. A green-eyed idiot, for that matter."

She promptly rose from the table and shuffled away quickly, then shot one last glare at me.

"Fine!" I yelled, "That's a good thing you're leaving! I didn't want to sit next to violent airheads anyway!" I stomped out of the lunchroom and ate near the classroom instead.

Annabeth POV

Just when I thought the worst part of my day was over. The knucklehead Percy acts like he's the _only_ friend Thalia has, and clearly, she also has me. Yeah, sure, I've only been friends with her for about four periods, but she and I had immediately hit it off. I could already tell that we were going to be great friends. I left lunch in a huff, after what happened with Percy. Poor Thalia, she probably had no clue as to what had gone on between us. As I trudged down the hall, Thalia quickly caught up to me.

"Annabeth! What happened? You and Percy looked like you were going to kill each other, and I mean quite literally!"

"It's nothing, just some small argument."

Thalia's eyebrows rose. "Already an argument? What, it's been one class with him, and you two already have something to argue about? Hmmm..." Thalia snickered, with a smug plastered across her face. "Does someeeeoneeee have a crush on someeeeoneeee else?" Thalia grinned.

"Ew, no, Thalia, that's disgusting! I'm sorry, but your cousin is _the most_ annoying and mess of a person I have ever met! I was in one class with him, and he already shoots a stone at me and cuts me! I had to go to the nurse for a bandage! _On the first day of school!_ It's not even like I said something offensive to make him do that! He just fires a stone at me like he does that to everyone! Wait, _does_ he do that to everyone?"

Thalia was still smirking, but answered, "No, he doesn't do that to anyone else..." she said.

"And so, for that," I continued,"I clipped him on the cheek. That's why it was all black and blue."

Thalia's eyes widened. " _You_ did that. Ha! Percy said he got into a fight with bullies! Oh, he is never going to hear the end of this!" Thalia bounced, excited.

I smirked. _What a wimp, he can't even lie correctly or own up to the truth. What a failure._

 **(A/N) Sorry, this was a boring one, and it's not the greatest. Also, don't expect a daily update, as I'll upload whenever I can. Don't forget to R &R!**


End file.
